


Repossession

by ausgezeichnet



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, this pairing owns my whole ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausgezeichnet/pseuds/ausgezeichnet
Summary: Eliot's finally free of the monster, but Quentin needs some reassurance, and Margo needs some answers. Stat.Inspired by yaskween's Possession, which was so good I didn't want it to end, so I wrote a short sequel that's fluffy and mostly plotless.





	Repossession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yaskween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskween/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Possession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006362) by [yaskween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaskween/pseuds/yaskween). 



Quentin woke up feeling more well-rested and comfortable than he had in six weeks, nestled under the sheets against the familiar scent of Eliot’s body. The air in the sterile, modern room held a slight chill, and he nestled further against the comforting warmth, till he felt Eliot’s body shift underneath his and froze. He hadn’t dreamed it, had he? The monster couldn’t have tricked them. He unconsciously tightened his fingers around Eliot’s side, breathing and heart rate accelerating. If he looked up, would he see the monster smiling back down at him? It couldn’t have been a dream, he couldn’t bear to wake up thinking that they’d saved Eliot only to realize that-

“Shh,” Eliot said, stroking a languid hand down Q’s spine. “I can actually feel you freaking out, Q. Relax. It’s me.”

Q huffed out a breath, relaxing back into Eliot’s side. “Sorry. I just- worried. For a moment there.”

Eliot heaved a sigh, turning onto his side and gently shifting Q off his naked body so they were facing each other, heads on the same pillow. They held eye contact for a moment before Quentin smiled, eyes soft.

“What?” Eliot asked, finding himself beginning to smile back.

“I wasn’t sure if we’d ever get to do this again.”

“Missed my handjobs that much, huh?" Eliot said. "I can’t say I blame you.”

Quentin smiles harder. “No, you dick.”

They stayed silent for another moment before Eliot shifted, breaking eye contact. “Did I ever tell you how I broke out? The first time?”

Quentin shook his head, hair rustling against the pillow.

“I had to go through my memories. And not all the fun, sexy memories, of which there are many, but the memories I regret the most," Eliot said. "All the stuff I drink to forget whenever possible.”

“Okay,” Quentin said. “So. What’d you see?”

“You. Well, me rejecting you, in the throne room. And I realized how stupid I was, and how scared, Q,” Eliot said, taking a deep breath. “And that’s when I realized that I needed to be brave, and that I- love you.”

Q’s smile grew again, eyes crinkling. “Hmm. I think you did mention that yesterday. Want to tell me more?”

Eliot gently shoved his shoulder, smiling back, before leaning forward to kiss him, gently. Eliot had never wanted to be this soft, this _gentle_ , with anyone. After fifty years lived and erased and remembered, the kiss sparked like a new beginning but echoed with old familiarity. It felt like coming home.

Eliot broke away to kiss down Quentin’s neck, nipping at his ear, making him gasp, kissed down his stomach, shifting down the bed, and took him in his mouth, deep and confident on the first go. He pressed an arm across Q’s stomach as Q gasped and bucked his hips up a little. Eliot didn’t want to waste another minute being afraid. They wanted each other, and Eliot wanted to show every bit of enthusiasm he could muster, despite his still-aching muscles and lingering exhaustion. If he got a little flashy with tongue maneuvers, well, that was because Q deserved it.

\- - -

When they finally came down to breakfast, the sun was pushing past midmorning, and both Quentin and Eliot were trying to straighten their hair into something resembling order. Eliot was wearing a pair of far-too-short sweatpants borrowed from Q and a faded black t-shirt borrowed from god-knows-who. A few years ago he would have flat-out refused to be seen this way, but for now, he couldn’t quite bring himself to care about this egregious crime against fashion, even as they walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Margo sitting at the island, still in her Fillorian questing clothes, and Julia leaning against the counter, holding a mug.

Margo quirked an eyebrow, and Eliot smiled, and walked over to hug her. She leaned into his embrace, the lingering gesture betraying her fondness and fear and sheer gratitude. Then she gently leaned away, giving both Quentin and Eliot a flat look. “So, Quentin, Eliot. Any significant life developments you may have forgotten to mention? Care to share with the class?”

Quentin blushed, and Eliot moved to put an arm around his shoulders. “Aw, Bambi. Don’t scare him, we’ve just survived a very traumatic quest.”

Margo rolled her eyes. “Spill.”

“Well, uh,” Q began. “Do you remember the quest for the third key? And the alternate timeline? The one you erased?”

“The timeline where you fucking _died_? Of course I do,” Margo said.

“Wait, you died?” Julia asked.

“Long story, and _so_ not the point,” said Eliot. “So, it turns out you didn’t quite save us from our fates.”

“Well, you did,” said Quentin. “But we still remember it. Somehow. A whole lifetime. And we… fell in love.”

“And you failed to mention this… why, exactly?” Margo said, turning on her stool.

Quentin and Eliot glanced at each other, both silent.  

“Oh, Eliot, honey, you didn’t freak out on him, did you?” Margo said.

“Well, uh…” Eliot began.

“Eliot, you’ve been pining after our little nerd boy since his first year. Why in the hell would you reject him? And Quentin, you idiot, why the hell would you let him?” Margo asked.

Quentin stammered a bit, and Eliot slipped his arm down from Q’s shoulder to his waist.

“You were scared,” Julia said. “Right, Q?”

Quentin nodded, and Eliot squeezed him.

“So you remember everything?” Julia asked. “How long?”

“Fifty years,” Quentin answered. “And it wasn’t just us. I had a wife. And a son.”

“And we got  _super_ old,” Eliot added. “And yeah, I died. Still can’t quite wrap my head around that one, actually, but it’s probably better not to dwell on it.”

“Well, as much as I’d like to unpack all that,” Margo said, standing up and stalking over to Quentin to look him in the eye, “Let me just get this out of the way: if you break his heart, they will never find your body. And I will relish. Every. Second. You got it?”

Quentin nodded, eyes widening. In all timelines and universes, Margo remained slightly terrifying.

“Good,” said Margo, turning to Eliot. “And if you break his heart again, I will make you wish you’d never come back from being possessed, you moron.”

Julia hid her smile behind her steaming mug of tea.

“And next time you go on a magical life-long quest and fall in love,” Margo said. “Let me know, you dumbasses.”

Eliot smiled. “Oh, don’t worry. I think once was enough for me.”

“Ugh, you guys are going to be _so_ cheesy,” Margo said, but she was smiling. And Quentin was smiling, and Eliot leaned over to kiss his forehead.

Penny 23 came down the stairs, taking in the scene. “So, uh, seems like I missed the explanation for whatever the hell is happening here.”

Eliot and Quentin turned around to face him. “Meet my life partner of fifty years,” Eliot said, deadpan.

“Ohhh-kay,” said Penny. “Fine. Don’t tell me.”

Quentin actually giggled. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sorry. It's been a stressful few weeks," he said. 

Julia's lips began to twitch, and even Margo looked like she might start laughing, if only from sheer relief after so much stress and worry, when Alice came through the front door. 

“Where have you been?” Quentin asked.

“I’m trying to figure out what to do with the box full of monster,” Alice said, defensive. “Remember that?”

And with that, they were all serious again. But as they all circled around countertop island, discussing the ominous chirping box placed in the middle, Eliot stayed next to Q, slipping his hand into Quentin's hand and squeezing. Julia smiled at them from across the circle, catching Q’s eye for a moment.

They deserved a little happiness. But Julia couldn’t help but recall the monster’s hands wrapped around Q’s throat, and Q staring defiantly back, ready to die. If Q had been ready to go that far when he thought Eliot didn’t want him, how far would he go when he knew that Eliot loved him?

But that was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Second work in the fandom-- I think I'm getting a better hang of their voices! Q is hard to write because he oscillates between voice one: ANXIETY and voice two: Confident Quester Who Lived A Whole Life. Let me know what you think. Maybe someday I will write an actual story with plot (hah).
> 
> EDIT: I wrote an actual story with plot (much to my own surprise)!! It's called “Wrapped Around Your Dreams“... check it out, if so inclined!


End file.
